From the eyes of Mary Sue
by lupinsgrl
Summary: my first mary sue! funny, but gets funnier! wont post any more chapters until some peeps r&r!


C/N: Once, in the wonderful world of fanfiction, there was an author by the pen name of ragingidiot143. This author wants everyone to know, that she does not wish to write fiction about fans, but that is not the point of this little tale. This is the author's first Mary Sue fic. That is my point. Who am I? I am her computer who simply wanted to type this little story to explain her insanity in this next story. Oh yes, and I am sure the Author would appreciate it if you were to review this story, it would just make her delighted.. At least, that's what I think.  
  
A/N: Hey *drools* this is my first mary sue fic, so please tell me what you think!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Once upon a time there was a happy place called Neverland, where the lost boys, captain hook, and peter pan lived. However, this has nothing to do with that place. This has to do with a place without a name, because the Author, in her previous visits, neglected to tell the narrator. That is why it has no name. In this unknown area, there was a semi-perfect young girl, named Melonierockermockerdollamollafoll ashiskboomballaneedsanickelandlikesfordt rucksbecausetheysuckandblablighosidAnnMarryAm andaBritneyKaciJohnBobGa rySamanthaTimmy DoytlemoofieNOSPADSA. But people liked to call her Mary Sue. Mary Sue, despite what you've heard in other fanfics, had long perfect brown hair, and a very shapely figure. The only thing was, Mary Sue had no eyes. This is why she wanted to go to Hogwarts, and learn magic so she could use magic to receive eyes.  
  
Her legal guardian, Max C., attempted many times before to get her up to the Temple of Word, so she could ask the Typist to give her eyes. Mary Sue refused. Max C. found Mary Sue when she was only four years old, abandoned on the doorstep of an abandoned apartment building. No one know what the C stood for, because at this point in the story the Author went brain dead.  
  
Now, Mary Sue sat on Max's lap listening to "The Quibbler on Tape". At this point in time, Max became thirsty, and so, with his super stregnth, tossed Mary up into the air, hurried to the fridge grabbed a coke, and rushed back to the couch in time to catch Mary, who was covered in feathers when she finally landed in his arms.  
  
"Max," asked Mary Sue. "When can I go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"When you have proved you can handle traveling in a life-size model of Wisconsin, for four hours."  
  
"Max"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think I can do it. Is it harder than traveling in a life size model of Hawaii?"  
  
"Yes. Any more questions?"  
  
"Max"  
  
"Mary , do you want me to wash your mouth out with soap again?"  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
With that, Max washed out Mary's mouth with soap. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile, three girls, twelve minutes away, were planning to bust into the C. houshold.  
  
"Alex, how do you plan to control this..Mary?" asked a girl with army-ish boots and red hair.  
  
"Wait! I thought Natalie was handling that! NO FAIR!" answered a girl with darkish hair, who immeadiately tackled Natalie who was munching on frozen milk.  
  
"OW! Alex you better watch yourself! I can dance ya know!" with that Natalie threw her frozen milk at Alex, who was knocked unconsious. Somehow all of the girls managed to giggle. *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
Max picked up his aol handheld thingy and noticed someone had sent him a text message.  
  
"Hmm.who's Charlie? And who are his angels?!?!? MARY SUE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Upon being called Mary Sue stumbled down three flights of stairs and reported to Max. Max shoved her into a life size model of Wisconsin, grabbed all his valuables, and skipped out of the house singing "THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING!" (*)*()*)*(*(*)(**)*(*)*()*(*)*()*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*() *()*()*()*()*()*()*()*() A/N : remember, that was on ly the introduction!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R OR ILL HAVE YOUR MOUTH WASHED OUT WITH SOAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a Mary Sue, nor do any of the other fanfic authors. But I do own Buddy, my webbed balooga duck. O_o  
  
R&R 


End file.
